


A Century Of Love

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [21]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geta Burlacu is out with her pet cat. But all doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Century Of Love

A Century Of Love

Fireflies fluttered in the sky, glowing an eerie green. Snow fell down gently and hanging baskets of flowers hung on nearly every building in the center of Chisinau, which, as the capital of Moldova, was usually busy. But not today.  
"The snow must be keeping everyone inside," Geta Burlacu thought to herself, "Ah well, emptier streets mean I won't get such strange looks for taking the cat out for a walk."  
"Come on Misty," Geta said, clicking her fingers to the black and white cat.  
"Meow," was all that Misty could offer in response, as she followed the Moldovan down the street.  
They walked down the long and narrow path for a while.  
Suddenly, a grey dog jumped out from the snow, and Misty ran and hid behind Geta.  
"Cloud! Cloud come back!" a voice shouted from the distance, as the dog started to approach Misty.  
"Meow!!" Misty suddenly turned and ran into a nearby open building.  
"Misty no!" Geta said, "It's just a little dog!"  
The dog then ran to it's trainer.  
"Oh Cloud," the man said, "I...I'm terribly sorry about that."  
"No, no," Geta said, "It's quite alright. Hey wait a minute... Ovi?"  
"Ah...what....how do you know my name?" Ovi thought for a moment, "Oh, you've seen me on the news, right?"  
"Y..Yeah... the whole PVR thing. What are you in Moldova for?" Geta said.  
"Well, I actually came over to buy Cloud here," Ovi smiled, "And we're going to be heading back to Romania now."  
Cloud wagged his tail and barked in agreement.  
"Aw, that's nice," Geta said, "The pet stores here are some of the highest rated in the world."  
"Yeah, that's why I decided to come here for a dog," Ovi smiled, "Should we look for your cat? It ran into that building over there..."  
"Ah, you don't need to come, I''ve got this sorted," Geta smiled.  
"Oh, are you sure?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's quite alright, Misty usually runs from dogs. I'm always running after her. I'll go and get her now, bye Ovi!"  
And with that Geta turned and walked into the building.  
"Bye," Ovi said, as he and his dog Cloud continued walking down the street.  
Geta looked around and realised that this building was in fact a stadium, as she looked across and saw empty seats lining the place.  
"Misty?!" Geta shouted, "Misty?! Where are you?! Come on out!"  
"Uhm... excuse me," came a voice from the other end of the stadium. Geta turned and saw that there were people standing on the stage. The one talking to her held a saxophone and he looked quite annoyed with her.  
"Snap," Geta thought, "Now I'm in trouble."  
"We're trying to practise stuff here," the man with the saxophone continued, "And you're sort of ruining it, so can you please leave?!"  
"I...I'm looking for my cat..." Geta said quietly, "Who are you people anyway, I feel like I should know you, but..."  
"Who are we?!" the saxophone man said, shocked, "Who are we?! We're only the freaking SunStroke Project!"  
"And me, Olia Tira!" a woman next to him shouted out.  
"And we haven't seen no cat here," a man holding a violin said.  
"Anton!" Olia snapped back, "That's a double negative! You mean 'we haven't seen a cat here'."  
"Y..Yeah... that's what I meant to say."  
"Well she ran in here, can you please help me find her?" Geta said, "I promise then I'll leave and won't cause any more trouble."  
"Sure, sure," Olia said, when suddenly, the door opened. A woman was standing in the doorway.  
"Nelly!" Anton said, "What are you doing here so early?"  
"Well," Nelly smiled, "I just thought I'd come here early, that's all. Nothing wrong with that, right?"  
Then she looked across at Geta.  
"Wait a minute," Nelly said, "Who the hell is this?"  
"That's what I'd like to know," said Sergei, who was the singer in the band, "Who exactly are you?"  
"I...I'm Geta," Geta said, "And I've already told you that I'm looking for my cat..."  
"Your cat?" Nelly asked, "And why would your cat be in here?"  
"I...I was taking her for a walk and a dog jumped out at her and then she ran in here," Geta said.  
"What?" Nelly laughed, "You take your cat for a walk? Your cat? Seriously?"  
"Y...Yeah..."  
"Hahahaha," Nelly laughed again, "I've heard of dog walking but this is ridiculous!"  
"Nelly Ciobanu!" Olia boomed from the stage, "Leave her alone!"  
Olia then jumped down from the stage.  
"We're going to help you find your cat, ok?" Olia smiled.  
"Ok," Geta said, "T...Thank you."  
Suddenly, they heard a mewing in the distance.  
"Where is that coming from?" Anton asked.  
"Over there!" Olia said, pointing at the saxophone.  
"Oh come on," Sergey, the saxophone player said, "Don't be ridiculous. It can't be in there, we would have noticed."  
"Well, maybe it got in while we were talking to Geta here," Olia said, "And since I've already promised we're going to find it for her, we're going to find it. Go on Geta, you're it's owner, you can get it out."  
"She walks the cat!" Nelly was still laughing.  
"Come on Nelly," Anton said, "It's not that funny."  
Geta went up to the stage, and she took the saxophone from Sergey.  
"Here Misty," Geta said, "Come on girl, come out of there."  
"Meowww," the cat poked its head out from inside the saxophone.  
"Come all the way out, Misty. Come on."  
The cat did as it was told, and purred as it rejoined Geta.  
"Well, that was... eventful, to say the least," Olia said.  
"I...I'm so sorry," Geta said, as she picked up Misty in her arms, "I'll make sure this never happens again."  
"It's alright," Olia smiled, "It was more fun than we usually have, right guys?"  
The band nodded, and Nelly laughed again.  
"What are you going to do now," Nelly smiled, "Buy a leash for it so you can walk it like a dog? Wow, why didn't you just buy a dog if that was what you wanted?!"  
"I didn't want a dog!" Geta yelled, "And besides, I didn't buy her, she was a stray."  
"Oh ok," Nelly said, "Well, yeah. That's nice, actually."  
"Well, guess we better get going now," Geta said, as she turned to leave the stadium.  
"Bye! And good luck in whatever it is you're doing," Nelly shouted after her.  
"Yeah, thanks," Geta said, "Bye everyone."  
And with that, Geta left the building.  
"Well, that was interesting," Geta smiled, as she put Misty down on the floor beside her. Misty purred again.  
"Well Misty, that was enough adventure for one day, right? Come on, let's go home." Geta smiled, as Misty flicked her tail.  
And the both of them walked off down the street.  
The End.


End file.
